1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and for example, to a display apparatus which performs communication connection with a peripheral display apparatus based on a sensed input, e.g., a user touch, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to connect display apparatuses, a complicated process has been required, such as entering a setting menu, selecting a network item, searching a peripheral display apparatus for connection, selecting the corresponding display apparatus, etc.
In addition, when a display apparatus is searched and selected using intrinsic information such as the ID (identification) of the display apparatus, if there are a plurality of peripheral display apparatus, the display apparatus to be connected and the intrinsic information of the display apparatus should be checked which is troublesome and inconvenient.
Accordingly, a method of connect a display apparatus with its peripheral display conveniently and intuitively by inputting a simple user commend such as a touch input is required.